


You're Using Him, Right?

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Bisexual Lip Gallagher, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Ian Gallagher, Drunk Mickey Milkovich, Drunkenness, F/M, Ian Gallagher Being an Asshole, Ian Gallagher Being an Idiot, M/M, Protective Lip Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: In Mickey’s drunken state, he sort of forgets about the tense line they’re walking on, grabbing onto Ian’s hands that are holding him steady with a grin. “Hands off the goods, Gallagher.”Ian raises a brow, his own cheeks tinted pink from drinking. He’s not as drunk as Mickey, but he’s halfway there. “You sure?”Ian doesn’t trust Mickey with Lip.-aka, Ian brings it upon himself to prove to Lip that Mickey is using him
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, past Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695643
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	You're Using Him, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> SO in this story, a few things are changed:  
> \- Svetlana and Mickey never happened - including Terry finding Ian and Mickey fucking  
> \- Ian's bipolarness isn't mentioned, so let's pretend he doesn't have it in this universe  
> \- Ian and Mickey never fully fell for each other
> 
> okay that's probably it

“To Fiona and Jimmy!” Kev raises his beer bottle, a huge grin on his face. “May your engagement last long and happy and other shit like that!” 

Everyone raises their glasses with a cheer of agreement, making the newly engaged couple laugh. Earlier today, Jimmy proposed to Fiona and, obviously, she said yes. A party had to be held, obviously, supplied with beer and vodka and whatever shit Kev dug up from his bar. Once Liam was put to bed, the drinks were out and everyone was heading over to getting wasted. 

Lip grins around the rip of his cup, eyeing his boyfriend in a combination of hidden lust and amusement at seeing Mickey actually having fun when he clearly stated before they got here this would be boring as hell. Mickey and Mandy are grouped up in the middle of the living room with the others, all swaying and bobbing their heads to the music. Mandy leans heavily on Mickey, laughing drunkenly and downing the rest of her cup. Veronica laughs and grabs her hands, pulling her deeper into the group to dance. Mickey stumbles a bit, cheeks flushed heavily and smile wide, teeth and everything. 

Lip hasn’t seen him this carefree in a while. 

“Looks like you had one too many drinks,” Lip says once he swoops in behind Mickey, rocking with him to the music. Mickey leans back against him, smiling crookedly and turning in his arms, yanking him down into a not-so-innocent kiss. 

“Get a room!” Carl yells from somewhere in the group of drunk dancing Gallaghers. Lip looks up to see his brother rolling his eyes, trying to not grin as he tugs his own girlfriend to her feet to dance. 

“You Gallaghers seriously know how to party,” Mickey breathes against his lips, chuckling. “I admit I was wrong.” 

“At least you’re aware you were wrong for once,” Lip grins, hands trailing down to grip his hips and tug him close. “Wanna stay now?” 

“Not with you poking me like that,” Mickey laughs, eyes darkening. He shoves Lip away lightly, stumbling towards the kitchen. “Gotta piss!” 

“I’ll be here!” Lip calls after him, feeling his hand being grabbed and yanked into the dancing drunks, chuckling as Fiona twirls him. “Fi!” 

Mickey chuckles and comes up to the bathroom, finding it locked and groaning as he trudges upstairs instead. Thankfully, no one is up here, leaving him to collect his lewd drunken thoughts and go to the bathroom. 

After he finishes up, he bumps into someone on the way up, stumbling and feeling his waist getting grabbed to steady him. He laughs, trying to stop the room from spinning as he apologizes, looking up at Ian. 

Usually, if the two crossed paths, hell would break loose. Ever since Ian came back from the army - having gone awol after getting into an accident involving a helicopter - the two haven’t been on best terms. Before Ian even left, the two had something going on between them, though it wasn’t something Mickey would call an official relationship. Maybe it could’ve been, but when Mickey refused to come out of the closet, Ian left. Sure, Mickey was a bit hurt, but he got over it. The two the most did was fuck on every surface of their houses when no one else was home. 

When Ian came back, finding his ex-fuck and older brother in a rather stable relationship, he was not okay with it - and fuck, he made that known. Mickey wasn’t sure why, considering Ian is the one that left him, but he just ignores the younger Gallagher. Last thing he needs is to get into a fight with his boyfriend’s brother. 

Fuck, it’s still weird for Mickey to call him that. He’s not technically out, but the entire family knows, including his sister. The rest of Southside doesn’t need to know anytime soon. 

In Mickey’s drunken state, he sort of forgets about the tense line they’re walking on, grabbing onto Ian’s hands that are holding him steady with a grin. “Hands off the goods, Gallagher.” 

Ian raises a brow, his own cheeks tinted pink from drinking. He’s not as drunk as Mickey, but he’s halfway there. “You sure?” 

Ian doesn’t trust Mickey with Lip. Last time he saw Mickey, the man was holding back tears, trying to tell Ian not to go, not to leave him. Of course, because Mickey has the emotional range of a teaspoon, it didn’t work. Ian understands that some people can’t be out, especially in this city, but he’s not going to hide with him. 

Seeing Mickey with his brother of all people left him confused. He didn’t even know Lip was bisexual, nor how the two even started whatever this is. He’s convinced this is Mickey’s way of coping or some shit, or maybe his way of trying to get back to Ian. Either way, Mickey is using Lip for something, and Ian is going to prove it. His brother deserves better. After everything with Karen, Ian doesn’t want a repeat. 

“Come on, Ian,” Mickey says lightly, still smiling and pushing Ian’s hands off of him. “Let’s go back down-” Ian pushes him gently against the wall, framing his head with his hands. He watches the smile falter on Mickey’s face, looking up at Ian in confusion. “What are you-?”

“You sure you don’t want to stay up here?” Ian says lowly, pressing just slightly against Mickey. “With me?” 

If his assumptions are right, Mickey will be on him. It’ll be all the proof Ian needs to show Lip why Mickey isn’t right for him - that Mickey is just using him. Knowing the Milkovichs, and Ian knows them well, he will be right. 

“What are you talking about?” Mickey says quietly, pressing his hands to Ian’s chest. He seems to be trying to think through his drunkenness, trying to grab ahold of what the fuck is going on. “Ian, let go. Everybody-” 

“I know you want me,” Ian murmurs, grabbing Mickey’s hips and pressing flush against him. “You’ve been toying with Lip, haven’t you?” 

“Huh?” Mickey’s confusion deepens, gripping Ian’s arms now. “Ian, I don’t-” 

“Just admit it,” Ian whispers against his ear, pressing his lips under it. “I won’t be mad.” He’ll be smug at being right. He’ll be happy at saving Lip before this could’ve gone further and hurt him more. 

Mickey pushes at his chest, shaking his head. “No- Ian, let me go! Now!” Ian leans back, frowning and tightening his hold on his hips. That seems to piss Mickey off more, who’s now squirming in his hold and trying to shove him away. “Lip! Lip, help!” 

Ian’s blood runs cold, quickly releasing Mickey and letting him shove him back, pressing against the opposite wall. Since when the fuck did Mickey call for help? Oh shit, Mickey called for help. Ian’s chest tightens at the realization he was so fucking wrong, staring at the man who’s looking at him with a mix of anger, fear, and disgust. The music downstairs had lower, footsteps pounding on the stairs and soon Lip was there, looking between them in confusion before he’s at Mickey’s side. “What? What’s wrong?” 

“Everything okay?” Kev asks, peering up the stairs at them. Ian swallows, seeing Mandy appearing at Kev’s side. 

Mickey sways a bit, groaning and holding onto Lip’s arm. “Ask your fucking piece of shit brother.” 

When Lip looks at Ian, he can see Lip already knows. His eyes darken with rage, jaw locking as Ian stumbles over his excuse, not sure himself how he’s going to justify what he did. Before he knows it, he’s on the floor, face aching and blood pooling over his tongue. Lip shakes his fist out with a curse, grabbing Mickey’s arm and pushing him towards his bedroom gently. “Go. I’ll be in there in a second.” 

Mickey nods weakly, holding his head and stumbling into Lip’s room. Kev and Mandy are asking Lip what the fuck just happened, the others downstairs now huddled at the bottom looking up curiously. Lip ignores them, kneeling down next to Ian and grabbing the collar of his shirt, speaking lowly. “If you ever lay your hands on him again, you’re gone. Do you understand me?” 

Ian nods quickly, grunting when Lip pushes him harshly against the floor, standing and shaking his head in anger. He disappears into his bedroom, slamming the door shut and practically making the house shake. Ian sits up slowly, looking up at Kev and Mandy. 

Mandy’s face twists in confusion, shaking her head and quickly marching downstairs. Kev looks pissed, giving Ian the look that means he fucked up. Big time. And Ian knows it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and very rushed, but I just felt like writing Ian being an asshole. 
> 
> Like always, if y'all have any prompts for Lip x Mickey, please comment below! And don't worry! I'm working on some of the prompts I was given on my last stories! Just working out some kinks to make them better :D
> 
> UPDATE: Check out the direct sequel _Forget_ (part 6 of the series)


End file.
